Reflection
by ripitupgenki
Summary: A little time after a battle at a peaceful lake inspires some people to think things over.


_AAN: me trying to write a k+ story… we'll see how this goes lol. _

**Reflection**

As the wind gently blew a crossed the surface of the water, it distorted the image of the young girl sitting by its edge. She sighed as she enjoyed the winds company. She had been staring into the glassy surface trying to reason out what had happened over the past few days. Holly knew that end bringer could have indeed lived up to his name and it was nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive. Genki had some how used the magic stone, something that beyond her as to how he did so. She unconsciously found her hand gripping the item in question, pulling it out she stared at it a moment. Finding no answers from the stone its self she put it back where it belonged. * _He's so mysterious _* he thoughts drifting to their first meeting, to the things he claimed existed, and to past events that caused everything she knew to fall away. All of it was because of him, he showed her things about herself and her world she would never had seen on her own. * _What is it about him? Everywhere he goes, everything he does seems to change the things and people around him. He never settles for what's in plain sight. He always finds a way to move past it and discover what lies underneath things. And yet he seems clueless to the fact that he is doing this. Was it chance or fate that lead me to meet him? _* She pondered this conundrum for a while but found no answers. She realized that perhaps she would never know the answer to that and perhaps it was for the best. * _What matters is what lies ahead. Our enemy is getting stronger each time we have to fight. Even though Genki has this great power… will he meet his match or will he actually save us all?_ * After fighting end bringer she knew Genki alone couldn't win this battle. But then there was the fact that he had so many allies from all over the world. Everywhere they went they seemed to gain another ally. * _Maybe its not him alone… maybe it's all of us combine! Maybe he came here to change hearts, to defeat an enemy by strength of numbers and through the bond of friendship…_ * as she reflected on this she realized that must be what was happening, as it continued to happen every day. Pixie being their greatest achievement but others like her had joined the fight against Moo. Looking into the water she noticed a figure had joined her, his hand gently touching he shoulder.

"Hey are you alright? You look troubled Holly." his voice gentle and filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about a few things."

"Oh, like what?" He plopped down next to her.

"About our enemies and how close we are to finishing this." she glanced over at him, "also about what would have happened if I hadn't met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have made it this far with out you, none of us would have."

"I don't know about that. The monsters came because of you not me. They love you Holly, you know that."

"Yes but you were the one who got them to listen to me, the same with pixie. She wouldn't have listened to me."

"Maybe, but we can't ever know that now can we?" he grinned to her. "Holly, why think about things like that? 'What if' doesn't really help us it only adds confusion and doubt. Just take things how they are, no point in worrying over things that haven't happened." She looked over at him, he had a very simple way of looking at things but sometimes it was the best way.

"Yeah you're right." he grinned again then picked up a stone and threw it a crossed the water. Making the water ripple beautifully in the setting sun as it skipped over the surface before plunging into its depths. Holly's mind drifted to another things now, she had almost told him in the cave when end bringer attacked. * But would he understand that I care for him stronger then just a friend would? * She blushed slightly not rally sure if she should tell him anymore. In the cave she had desperate, worried about his condition and the situation. Before she could even think of saying anything though she felt a hand on hers. Genki was watching her, a blush tinting his cheeks. His eyes telling her what she least expected. * _He already knows? But how?_ * That wouldn't be answered this night but she knew someday she would ask him. Instead she moved her hand so she could lock fingers with him, a blush forming on her face form the action. The two sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful sunset as if reflected off the waters mirror surface.

* * *

_AAN: ok very short but it was sweet lol. And for once it was k+. Yay me I can write with out kissing scenes lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R!_


End file.
